The Saddest Song
by Ms Ellie Cullen
Summary: Draco writes a song for his Son. DMHP, AU, implied MPreg.


This is a little oneshot I wrote because I was bored. I hope you like it. The lyrics belong to Kris Roe and The Ataris. The characters don't belong to me except the band mats and Lucas.

Draco writes a song for his Son. DM/HP, AU, implied MPreg.

Draco was sitting in the tour bus with his band, writing a letter to his son. It was Lucas' fifth birthday in five days and once again Draco's manager had forgotten this and had arranged an American tour. Draco hadn't been home for his son's birthday, or his husbands for that matter, for three years.

Once the letter was finished and sent he picked up his guitar and started playing a tune which he had in his head. After a few chords he started adding lyrics

"_Only two more days until your birthday,_

_Yesterday was mine._

_You'll be turning five._

_I know what it's like,_

_Growing up without your father in your life."_

The rest of the band stopped what they were doing to listen to Draco's new song. They started thinking of the bass and drum parts. Draco's lyrics haunted them all as they had all left families behind for long periods of time throughout the years.

"_I remember waiting for you to come._

_Remember waiting for you to call._

_Remember waiting there to find nothing at all."_

As Draco brought the song to a close a tear fell from his eye, realising how much he had compared his life to that of his son's. He realised that he was a bad father.

"_I remember..._

_Forgive me, I'm so sorry._

_I will make it up to you."_

Five day's later on whilst the band was on stage Draco looked up to see two pairs of eye's very familiar to him. It was Harry and Lucas' 'I must remember to thank Blaise for this' Draco thought knowing that Blaise was responsible, Lucas had grown in the last three months.

During the break between set's Draco called a band meeting.

"I'm not sure if any of you knew or noticed but my husband and my son are here. I would like to finish our second set with the song I wrote the other day? I will do it acoustically unless you are willing to have a go with what we practised the other day. Any questions?" Draco asked.

"Umm yeah, are you sure we're ready to perform the song? It doesn't even have a name, does it Draco" said the Drummer.

"As far as I am concerned we are ready, so here we go it's the last set of this leg of the tour so let's make it the best set as well."

After the break the band performed a few more of their hits. When the lights went down Draco picked up his guitar and started strumming,

"_Only two more days until your birthday,_

_Yesterday was mine._

_You'll be turning five._

_I know what it's like,_

_Growing up without your father in your life._

_So I pretend I'm doing all I can,_

_And hope someday you'll find it in your heart,_

_To understand why I'm not around,_

_And forgive me for not being in your life._

_I remember waiting for you to come._

_Remember waiting for you to call._

_Remember waiting there to find nothing at all._

_I remember waiting for you to come._

_Remember waiting for you to call._

_Remember waiting there to find nothing at all._

_Maybe someday you'll really get to know me,_

_Not just from letters read to you._

_I pray I get the chance to make it up to you._

_We've got a lot of catching up to do._

_So I pretend I'm doing all I can,_

_And hope someday you'll find it in your heart,_

_To understand why I'm not around,_

_And forgive me for not being in your life._

_I remember waiting for you to come._

_Remember waiting for you to call._

_Remember waiting there to find nothing at all._

_I remember waiting for you to come._

_Remember waiting for you to call._

_Remember waiting there to find nothing at all._

_I remember waiting for you to come._

_Remember waiting for you to call._

_I remember..._

_Forgive me, I'm so sorry._

_I will make it up to you."_

He looked into the crowd to see Harry cradling the five year old in his arms. Draco then stood up and said,

"The song we've just performed is for my son and my family, I hope they realise how much the mean to me!" with that the tears started rolling down his face.

Fin

Well I hope you liked it, and once again I'd like to make it clear the lyrics don't belong to me I just borrowed them.


End file.
